Dimensional Heroes Origins
by jexi the hunter
Summary: A special set of origin stories that tell how certain people became who they are. Only OCs.


It was just a regular day on the ships when a mysterious package arrived on their ships. Upon opening it, it was revealed to be a strange book with the number 1 written on it. It was a curious sight.

"So this book just showed up and there isn't even a return address on who sent it?" Jexi asked.

"None. We don't even know what it is." Yosuke said.

"Hmm. I've never seen a book like this before. Its quite the mystery." Robin said.

"Maybe it does contain something we can use." Hope said. "I remember a story about a book that could retell legends of heroes. How they were made the way they were."

"But this book looks brand new. No way this is something like that." Vashyron said before touching the one on the cover as the book began to glow.

"You were saying?" Hope said.

"You have touched the book of the First Universe. A lesson must be taught." a voice echoed as a large flash took the room. When it subsided, the only ones left were Jexi, Hope, Anima and Evan.

"Huh? Why didn't it take us?" Evan said.

"Maybe the book can't take color fighters." Jexi said.

"Then I guess they're on their own." Anima said.

Volt

The group soon opened their eyes. "Whoa. What happened?" Yosuke asked before they saw themselves in a city with people walking about. What was surprising was that men were walking with metal canes and headphones and the women had white wings on their backs.

"What the heck is this place?" Kazuichi said backing up only to be surprised when he saw the city seemed to be flying through the air. "We're...on a flying city?"

"I've seen people like these in books. These are...Skyians!" Damien said.

"Then this is Volts people. His home. The City in the Sky!" Lemon said.

"Incredible. It looks so peaceful up here." Sonia said.

"Hey, we're missing four to our team. Where's Jexi, Hope, Anima and Evan?" Alisa asked.

"I guess Colorfighters can't enter the book." Naoto said.

As they looked around the city, a young boy about six years old ran past them. As he did, Lemon saw his face and immediately recognized it.

"Volt?" she wondered as she followed after him. She soon found him at a tree where he looked down at a birds nest. The small chicks were yellow and had electricity flowing over them. Volt then picked up the nest and climbed the tree to put it back.

"There you go, little thunderbirds." Volt said.

"So why Volt first? Why;d the book show us this?" Lemon asked before the Voice echoed.

"This is a book of origins, young one. Showing the history of people unique to our universe." the voice said before Volt turned to Lemon staring into space.

"Hey, weird lady. You lookin at the sky to see if it'll fall?" Volt asked.

"Oh uh...just looking around." Lemon said turning around.

"You don't have any wings. And you don't carry an electrical conducting rod. You're not a Skyian are you?" Volt asked.

"I'm...human." Lemon said nervously.

"Volt!" said a voice as a older looking man with a tall rod approached. "You're late, young man!"

"Sorry, dad. Look, its a human!" Volt said.

"A human? Pish posh. Humans can't see, let alone enter our fair city." he said. "Now come along. We have a busy day, child."

"Coming father!" Volt said running after.

"They can see us. Not all of us." Lemon said.

"But… If thisd is the City in the sky then…" Naoto said.

"Oh no…" Lemon said as explosions were heard in the distance as Barry appeared.

"Damn shopkeep. That'll teach him to cheat me. Now, I gotta find that old man and get the info and maybe kill him for the fun of it." Barry said chuckling.

"We have to stop him!" Lemon said.

"But if we do, It might change the book!" Yosuke said.

"I dont want to have Volt see his dad die again!" Lemon said.

"Cease, Ms. Zest." the voice said as Barry waked to the temple ahead. "There is a Lesson here."

"Screw the lesson!" Lemon said running after Barry and using her armor to fire a bolt of lightning at the steps when Barry saw her.

'Huh? Weird. I thought I was the only human in this place." Barry said. "And what's a little cutie like you doing here? Shoe shopping? Well, I don't got time for a date. I got business with the old man inside this temple."

"Stop lemon! No matter what you see!" the voice said.

"Barry, I know who you are. I won't let you touch Volt!" Lemon said.

"Oh, that so?" Barry said as needles grew out. "Then I'll have a warm up by killing you first then the old man." he said laughing.

Naoto tackled her to the ground as he fired.

"More of em?" Barry said.

Naoto put cuffs on lemon as her armor powered down.

"What are these?" Lemon asked.

"Special tech cuffs that damien shared with us, which can restrain cross armor." Naoto said. "Were not who you want. Go do what you were assigned."

"Okay. I'll let this slide. Next time, you're my kill, little brat." Barry said as the old man approached. "There you are. Now, you're gonna tell me what I wanna know. The Lightning Hammer, where is it?"

"Why would I tell scum like you where such a powerful weapon is?" he asked.

"Spill!" Barry shouted.

"If you came for that weapon, you are far too late. Its already gone. As evident of this." he said as sirens went off.

"Attentions citizens. Our lightning rod is offline. Storm clouds will soon surround our city. Please enter the escape pods for evacuation." a voice went off as the people panicked.

"You bastard!" Barry said.

"Dad?" said a voice as Volt walked out.

"Huh? Well, if you don't care about your life...maybe I'll take that brats life instead." Barry said arming a needle at Volt.

"No!" Lemon shouted.

"Needle Gun!" Barry said firing a needle at Volt. Before it hit, the old man took the needle in the back.

"Dad!" Volt shouted.

"Volt, you need to leave. When the city gets surrounded by storms, escape will no longer be an option." the old man said.

"But… I cant just…" Volt said.

"You will find your desicion. And someone to help you realize it." he said before picking up Volt and tossing him in an escape pod. "Volt, you will always be my son." he said pressing the buttons before Barry pierced his skull.

"Man. How sappy can ya be?" Barry said laughing as the pod rocketed off.

"Why'd you stop me? I coulve…!" Lemon said.

"Calm down, Lemon. Remember what that guy said? Hed find someone to help realize his decision." Indigo said.

"Volt wanted to make this man pay for his actions.." the voice said. "But in the age of some roads, they are always led to someone else."

"So this event made volt into who he is, but… he then met me and I became friends with him." Lemon said.

"And through your bond with him , he realized he had to go the way of justice with this killer, not vengeance." the voice said. "Now you see. But the story isn't finished here."

It soon showed the escape pod crashed on a rocky area as Volt was crying and pounding on it.

"Take me back! Take me back! I gotta save dad! Please!" Volt said pounding on it as a figure approached.

"You know, pounding on it won't make it go." the figure said as an old man with a white beard and cloak approached. "It only works once after all." he said with a chuckle.

"Wh-who are you?" Volt asked.

"My name is Rain Bow. I am an old acquaintance with your father." he said. "He set that pod to come here when things got serious."

"But...why?" Volt asked.

"To make you strong." Rain Bow said. "You will live with me and my other children and become stronger. Will you accept this offer?"

"I will." Volt said.

"So, you've actually found someone to bring in?" said a voice as a young boy with a covered face and a wrapped up arm watched.

"Yes. Raz, this is your new brother and soon to be a trainee in the Lightning Style." Rain Bow said.

"Heh. He doesn't look like a warrior." Raz said walking off.

Volt groaned as he followed the two.

A few years passed since then as an older Volt and Raz were in their shared room, packing their things.

"I find it hard to believe. Its finally come the day for us to leave this place." Raz said.

Volt shook his head as he wrote yes with lightning.

"Still a silent lamb as ever. Though the act kinda suits you." Raz said. "Say, have you even decided what you're gonna do now? You can do anything."

Volt wrote the word school in the air.

"School? Hehehe. You just graduated from one." Raz laughed. "Me, I'm gonna hunt and collect demons. I'm gonna be an Exorcist."

Volt then wrote arm in the air.

"Heh. You think this things gonna be a put off?" Raz asked unwrapping his arm to show it was completely demonic. "It may be a demon's arm created by Solomon, but I'm using it to my best. Its ironic to use a demons arm for purifying places, but if it weren't for a demon's kindness, I would have died there and then."

"Wait, I think I've heard of him." Lacy said. "The exorcist with the demons arm. Raz the Demon Tamer."

"He has Solomon's arm, an arm created to summon any of the 72 pillars at any time." Robin said.

"So he trained him. Hard to belive." Naoto said.

"So you see Lemon, Volt chose to silence himself out of self control and to honor his father." The voice said.

An Image was seen of him boarding Crystal Preps bus with Sci-Twi. He sat next to her.

"And when you met him for the first time, it was the time he actually put his faith in someone other than the world below him."

"So I was the one to get him speaking again." Lemon said as images with him and the heroes played.

"Due to what you did for him, he lived through many adventures with you up to his final leave." the voice said as the last image playing was Volt kissing Lemon before leaving.

"Yeah. It was best time in my life." Lemon said smiling.

"You two would so get married if you had too." Rainbow said.

"Married?!" Lemon said. She then had an idea. "Yeah, youre right. I bet I'd even get laid far before Gray even had the guts to kiss Juvia."

"Wha?!" Juvia said. "Gray does love me! We shared a house and a bed!"

"Lemon what the…?! Whatre you doin?" Gray asked.

"Hey, you're the one who hasnt asked her to marry you." Lemon said.

"Yes, Gray. What do you…" Juvia said before a finger was put over her lips.

"When the day comes that this team comes to an end, I'll give you my answer." Gray said.

"Oh Gray." Juvia said hugging him.

"So, do you understand your former comrade a little more?" the voice asked.

"Yeah. Werent it for Barry, I wouldnt have changed Volt." Lemon said sparking wattage out. "So I'm gonna keep going for him, as a shadowbolt, and as a hero."

Blazer

Next we saw a lone house in the fields as the group appeared.

"Okay, now where are we?" Zephyr asked.

"Get down and fight me!" shouted a voice as they saw a young boy yelling up a tree to see an older boy in a tree reading.

"Little Blazer, you always do have your mind set on fighting?" he said.

"Shut it, Umbra!" Blazer shouted.

"Blazer and Umbra. Jexi's brothers." Luffy said.

"At this age, Blazer reminds me of someone…" Lucy said looking at Natsu.

"Hey! What are you guys comparing him to me?" Natsu asked.

"You always wanted to fight even when you were in the losing side, Blazer's kinda the same." Happy said.

"Okay, whatever Umbra! I'm coming up!" Blazer said climbing up the tree to reach Umbra's branch before Umbra flicked his forehead, sending him down in pain.

"Its true Young Blazer had the same fiery spirit to fight as Natsu Dragneel…" the voice said. "But you, Natsu, always recovered from even the mightiest of blows and kept going. Blazer on the other hand...stayed down."

"Ow ow ow! That really hurt!" Blazer said.

"Please. It was just a flick." Umbra said.

"What is going on here?" asked a voice as a tall man with golden hair appeared.

"Father!" they both said standing before her.

"What is going on here?" he asked.

"Father, Umbra won't fight me!" Blazer said.

"I am trying to study." Umbra said.

"Is that really him? Gold?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. You look at the previous user of Golden God Mode, Gold the Triumphant." the voice said.

"Instead of fighting Umbra, who doesnt want to, how about you at least try to give me a shot?" Gold asked.

"Uh….maybe another…" Blazer said before his arm was grabbed.

"Too late, little spark. Show time." he said tossing Blazer into the air as he screamed.

"Holy Crap!" Gray said.

"Thats it! I'm fighting this guy!" Natsu said.

"Natsu?!" Happy said.

"I dunno what this guys deal is, but theres just something about him that just screams of Gildarts." Cana said.

"Please. I can take him." Natsu said charging in as Gold soon took notice.

"Ah. So we got another bandit. And he;s got some fire in his belly. Nice, but it won't help much." Gold said as his fist began to shine like gold.

"Fire Drago-" Natsu said before the punch connected, sending Natsu flying through the air before landing in a dirty pond.

"Impressive." Erza said.

"Yeah, well he aint getting all the fun." Gajeel said. "Hey, blondie!"

Gajeel charged in a s Gold threw him to the ground. He saw the other Fairy Tail Members and Lucy's markd.

"Ah, I see. You guys are from Fairy Tail, huh?" Gold said punching Gajeel. "Tell me, hows ol' Makarov doin these days?"

'You...know our master?" Erza asked.

"Guess he doesn't talk much about Gold's Crusaders these days." Gold said laughing.

Natsu then came out of the water.

"So you had a Guild and you knew the old man." Natsu said. "Well, think you can take some of the newer generation of Fairy tail?"

"DOnt see why not. Makarov told me you kids had a lot of potential. Show me whatcha got. Hmm, on second thought, Umbra, care to throw down?" Gold asked.

"No worries, father." Umbra said stepping up and getting in a pose.

"Youre gonna fight us with Umbra?" Gray said. "Ah well. Ice make:...huh? Wait, what is…"

"I never said I would fight. You all fight Umbra." Gold said as Umbra's shadow had stretched out and taken control of theirs.

"Shadow Network established." Umbra said. "Now...I control all your movements!" he shouted as the Fairy Tail members began attacking themselves.

"Man, attacking him head on isnt a great idea." Zephyr said.

"Perhaps you can show Young Blazer a lesson here?" the voice said. "One does not simply need to punch a man to win."

Balzer charged in again.

"FInally fighting huh? Well good, cause here i...gah!" Blazer said getting caught as well.

"So predictable. Anyone else?" Umbra said as Blazer joined the shadow fight.

"Hmm, maybe someone can actually break your net work." Gold said. "You, girl in the brown hair."

" Huh? Me?" Titanica asked.

"Umbra can control people easily, but there is one weakness he cant do against." Gold said.

"My network has no weakness, father. Watch." Umbra said grabbing her.

"Good. Watch closely Blazer. Now, why dont you head up, girl?" Gold said.

"Head up?" Titanica said before realizing. "Oh!" Titanica said as she began growing.

"She can change size?" he said in surprise. "Not good. My network can't control her if she grows too large. I can only take a certain sized shadow. She'll break out of my network."

Titanica snapped the cord as she reached her full size.

"So, you cant handle a big girl like me?" Titanica asked.

"Shadow compile!" Umbra shouted as shadows all over the area converged on him as he entered. It was a large shadow monster that that towered over the people and met at Titanica's height.

"I'm more than capable of going to your level. You cant reach a limit farther than this." Umbra said. "Though it doesn't really matter." Umbra said as his shadow beast grabbed her and began absorbing her into its body.

"Well, I can...wait, my body, it won't grow!" Titanica said.

"My shadow does more that capture, it zaps a persons strength and abilities. You are being pulled into utter darkness." Umbra said as she sank in further.

"I had it wrong. He wasn't underestimating me. I underestimated him!" Titanica thought as tears strolled down her cheek.

"Umbra! That's enough!" Gold said.

"All right." Umbra said releasing Titanica as well as the shadows. He grabbed his book and went back to reading.

"You think having no limit makes you have the upper hand?" Gold told Titanica. "You are a fool! It doesn't matter if power has no limit! If you don't have any sort of battle intellect or the will to fight without aid, you have truly lost!"

"Youre right." Titanica said.

"Huh? I am?" Gold asked.

"You didnt have to shout it out, I kinda deserved it. I'll just get stronger though, with my friends." Titanica said.

"Friends make you strong…?" Blazer asked.

"You see Blazer, it takes more than brute strength to win a fight. Maybe I can show you a way to give you a power like Umbras." Gold said. "You were watching the whole thing, werent you old friend? Its not like you to come quiety Rain Bow."

"Hehehe. You were always my most promising pupil, Gold." Rain Bow said. "But the fight was not the reason I showed up."

"Then what is it?" Gold said.

"I would like to discuss it without the children." Rain said.

"Oh yes. Umbra, Blazer, head inside." Gold said.

"Yes father." they both said running inside.

"So, what is this problem?" Gold asked.

"Its Lucius. He's turned against us." Rain said.

"Lucius? I don't understand." Gold said. "He was always a good friend and rival. I don't see how-"

"He's been learning the Forbidden Style in secret. He's already devoured the hearts of 1000 living beings and I believe he is coming here to devour yours." Rain said.

"The Forbidden Style? Has his want for power lead him this far?" Gold wondered.

"Gold, I do not see us escaping alive from this." Rain Bow said.

"I understand, master. Its time those two left the nest." Gold said. "I have an old friend who can look after them for a while."

"Send them off tomorrow." Rain said.

"Wait. You know I've never told them about the younger one or even that they have a younger brother. I don't even know where he is." Gold said.

"If their spirits and hearts are strong, they will meet." Rain said.

"Alright. Lets go." Gold said. "Hey, Fairy Tail Kids. Tell Makarov I said hi. ANd you, big girl…:

"Yeah?" Titanica asked.

"I see a lot of potential in you. Just don't get yourself killed." Gold said.

"Of course sir." Titanica said.

It then shifted to the next morning with a ship set and the two brothers outside it.

"Now remember, the ship is already set to take you to J world where…" Gold Began.

"We're to meet with George Joestar, your old friend, and be taken in by him." Umbra said.

"I love you both." Gold said hugging them before they boarded.

"And that was how Blazer and Umbra began their quest.." the voice said. "But the journey is not without its potholes."

It soon lead to a crash site in a world filled with strange alien beings of different colors and many trees and a vibrant atmosphere.

"Real smooth, Blazer." Umbra said.

"Hey, I was curious." Blazer said.

"He said don't touch." Umbra said. "Let's see. Where did we end up? Okay, computer says….Planet...Wisp?"

"Heh. Strange name. And strange alien creatures." Blazer said looking around. "I'm gonna do exploring."

"Don't go too far. You still have the letter right?" Umbra asked.

"Yeah yeah. To Mr. Joestar or whoever it is." Blazer said as he went off.

"So this is where that planet was." Akane said before being caught in a rope trap.

"Whoa. Someone set a trap?" Sonic said approaching before he got caught too.

The rest of the group hid as a pair of eyes watched the two. Walking out was a young boy with leaf woven shirt and pants with a rainbow scarf around his neck. This was no doubt a six year old Jexi.

"Whoa. Is that Jexi?" Lucy asked quietly.

"Facial Recognition confirms it. That is the Jexi of the past." Mega Man said.

"So this is also his own origin." Naoto said.

"Aw, it just a blue hedgehog and a beefy legged girl. Okay, lady. I'll let you go and we'll split the hedgehog on an open fire." Jexi said.

Akane was dropped down. SHe then walked over Sonic.

"When I drop you, run." Akane said before cutting the rope. But before Sonic could run, he was quickly caught by Jexi and retied up.

"Sorry, you were too slow, food." Jexi said seriously. "Okay, I'll go and cook him up."

"He caught Sonic before he even hit the ground." Tails said. "Jexi seems to be a lot faster in his youth."

"I know. And unless we do something, Akanes next meat dish is gonna be sonic." Amy said as she ran out and swung her hammer at Jexi, who caught it in midair. "Okay, need a new plan."

Before Jexi could walk off, a flaming kick landed in his face. "What...is this?" Jexi asked before seeing it was Blazer.

'Better be running. This wild animal is mine." Blazer said.

"Yup. Akane, grab Sonic!" Toma said as they ran for it.

As akane Carried sonic.

"You werent serious about eating me, were you?" Sonic asked.

"No way. Well, maybe if we didn't have any food." Akane said.

"Okay, starting to seriously doubt you!" Sonic yelled.

They watched as the two battled it out for a while before seeing a large ship approach above.

"Wahaha! Attention Wisps. Today is your lucky day! I, the greatest villain, Amadeus Flux, am going to take you for a fresh new energy source." a voice said.

"Ugh. Even years back, he's still a pain in the ass." Gray said.

"So, what do we do?" Naoto asked.

"To complete this origin, you must get all three brothers onto the ship, so that your tales can be gin later." the voice said.

"But won that, like, disrupt time or something?" Rainbow said.

"These are only memories. Your actions will not affect the flow of time." the voice said.

"So I could have saved Volt!" Lemon said.

"We'll get on that later. We have to deal with this. But we need to keep that happy idiot onboard that ship distracted." Cyrille said.

"Got that covered." Sonic said as massive suction machines began collecting Wisps.

On board the ship…

"Hahaha! Yes! Perfect. My first successful...and only...crime in my career as a new villain. Ah, I'm gonna look back on this amazing day." Flux said happily.

"Yo, idiot!" Sonic said tapping on the front window.

"Who just called me an idiot?! Huh? A talking blue hedgehog? What do you want? I'm busy." Flux said.

"I am gonna stop your operati-" Sonic began before being put in a stasis cage.

"Wow. I can't believe that was so easy." Flux said.

"Hey. What is this?" Sonic asked.

"A cage to keep you still so I can begin dissection." Flux said happily.

"You know, after seeing you like this.." Toma said tapping his shoulder. "Youre still all kinds of messed up."

He punched flux in the face and sent him into the cage controls, deactivating it.

"Thanks." Sonic said running off.

"Another one?" Flux said grabbing a gatling gun and firing it at Toma. "Eat hot lead!"

Toma invoked Shining Force and Blocked all the bullets. "Love to stay and fight, but you got three more guys to deal with. See ya!" Toma said before falling into a pit.

"I'll deal with you later." Flux said before grabbing two guns. "I'm going hunting." he said marching out.

"Okay, guys a lot more clever than we give him credit for." Toma said from the bottom of the pit.

"Need a hand outta there?"Lacy asked.

"Yeah. Can I get a rope? He oiled the walls so I can't climb out." Toma said.

"I got one!" Filia said dropping down a rope as Toma climbed out.

"So, did we do good?" Toma said as he heard gunfire going off in the ship.

"I'm gonna say...yes." Nami said.

"Then lets blow this joint!" Sonic said as they started to run. As they did, they saw damage to the ship and an exhausted Flux as the three brothers began leaving with the Wisps.

"I don't get it, kid! Who the hell are you?" Flux demanded.

"You...can call me Jexi. Jexi the Hunter!" Jexi said as he ran off.

"Jexi...I swear on this day. I don't care how long it takes me, I don't care how I do it, but one day, I will have my revenge on you!" Flux shouted.

"And so it begins…" Toma said hearing as they jumped out and phased out.

Next scene showed a repaired ship as the two got in with Jexi sadly waving goodbye.

"What? Why do you think you're staying brother?" Blazer asked.

"Bro-ther?" Jexi asked.

"We may not be related by blood, but we share the same kind of spirit and heart. No matter how we look at things, we consider you our younger brother. So, come with us and let's go out there...as a family." Umbra said as Jexi cried and smiled.

"Yeah. Let's go...FA-MI-LY!" Jexi shouted as the three hugged before going into the ship and flying off.

"And so began the path set before Jexi the Hunter, a strong willed child who grew into a powerful hero over many years." the voice said.

"And he's got the team to back him up." Zoro said.

"What a great team too. Pirates, Meisters with Living Weapons, we're a diverse group." Odd said.

A vision then showed to after the adventure of Misthallery where Aelita, Luffy, Ichigo, Sonic and Dan were gathered.

"Did you seriously say that?" Dan asked.

"Yep. I wanna form a team with you guys. Travelling the worlds alone is all right, but everything is super fun if you do it in a group." Jexi smiled.

"Oh yeah. I can agree with that." Luffy said.

"And there is no leaders or takeovers. Its all equal and fair." Jexi said. "So, what do ya say?"

The five looked at each other and agreed.

"But, what are we gonna call ourselves?" Dan asked.

"Ive got it." Aelita said.

"By all means, lets hear it." Ichigo siad.

"Well, we all come from different worlds, yes? And it feels like we all live like heroes in them. So, how would you feel about...Dimensional Heroes?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah, I can say I'm a hero." Dan said.

"I am one too. If you count me being a Sub Soul Reaper." Ichigo said.

"Me too. Just fast, is all." SOnic said.

Everyone then looked at luffy.

"Youre a pirate. You dont have to be a hero if you choose to." Jexi said.

"Pirates aren't really heroes, but that name sounds so super cool! I'm in!" Luffy said.

"Then its set. From this day forth, we are the Dimensional Heroes." Jexi said.

"Heh. I'll never forget that day." Dan said.

"Yeah. Its when we all became good friends." Luffy said.

"Weve lost some guys along the way, but weve gained so much along the way." Aletia said. "I'm still here, but we have so many new friends."

"Yeah. You got Fairy Tail on your trip to Lyoko, and now were better than ever." Natsu said smiling.

"And It's been pretty cool hanging with you guys. I guess even Meisters and Weapons can be hereos." Soul said.

"And we were just normal girls until you showed up." Rainbow said.

"You even consider Yo-kai like us part of the family. I kinda feel like Amy's here in a way." Jibanyan said.

"An me and my little brother, were seein more of the human world everytime were here. I got so much to tell mama back home." Komasan said.

"As for me, its great to be on this team, because I can still make him proud." USApyon said.

"The Professor that found you. You dont need a rocket ship to make him happy, so long as youre saving the world, we're already proud." Sunset said.

"You guys…" USApyon said.

"This team kept on growing and felt more of a family than a hero team." Roy said.

"Yeah. Its so super amazing to be here!" Pit said.

"Especially with the legendary hero here!" Linkle said.

"Yeah. We really do have an amazing group of friends." Yu said.

"So why stop here? We have more worlds to see." Luffy said.

"Yes. Your adventures are just beginning." the voice said.

"They are?" Chopper asked.

"But what else more is there?" Ruby asked.

"Perhaps...a gateway to other universes?" the book asked.

"Oh yeah. I know there was talk about a 1st and 3rd, but how many are there? Counting us?" Sunset asked.

"12." the book said.

"Whoa." Nana said.

"Yes. It is pretty interesting, is it not?" the book asked them.

"12 Universes…" Rainbow said. "Sounds like fun."

"If we had fun in one, other 11 ones sound amazing. But, we don't know the first think about them." Lucy said.

"Well, lucky for you, that info is in here too." the book said.

"Great. Now how do we get outta here?" Sunset asked.

"Use the exit of course." the book said as an exit appeared nearby.

"Well, that's convenient." Sakura said as she opened the door as they began to walk out.

They appeared back inside the ships.

"Where've you guys been?" Hope asked.

"Inside that book. It was awesome!" Lacy said.

"And weve got quite the info to tell you." Rainbow said. "There are 12 different universes, counting ours!"

"Really, how...awesome." Anima said.

"Yeah. And the info is in this book. We can look them up sometime." Sunset said.

"But for right now, we ahve a job to do. Finding the next key. Any ideas where we should look?" Zephyr asked.

"No clue." Hope said. "Wait a second, bare with me on this. What if one of the keys was hidden in one of these other universes?"

"Actually, that is right." the book said turning to them. "A key is in the fifth universe. The Warrior Universe"

"Warrior?" Linkle asked.

"Yes. It is where wars of different eras have occurred and happened. Each its own world. The Sengoku Era, Romance of the Three Kingdoms, even a world where the kingdoms of pokemon never were separated. That world happens to be where the key is." the book said.

"Okay, how do we…" Jexi said before a red jewel was placed in the ships console.

"That jewel will grant unlimited access between this universe and Universe 5." the book said.

"So were gonna go into a world of the 17 kingdoms, with a Sengoku twist." Hope said.

"And all kingdoms will have a human king and a Pokemon king. This is gonna be so awesome!" Rainbow said.

"Yes. Though you might see familiar faces, they are not as you remember them." the voice said.

"Well, its still worth it to go somewhere new." Jexi said.

"Time for some Pokemon Conquest." Hope said.

To be continued..


End file.
